RVP Month
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A Red Velvet Pancakes (Canada/2P Canada) everyday for the rest god February. Day 05: Mythology
1. A Date

**Hey :) Just in case this is a new thing (I'm not too sure myself to be honest) I saw a post that it was RVP (Red Velvet Pancakes or Canada x 2PCanada) so I decided to give it a shot. I'll probably wind up over running but meh :p SLHH will also be updated on Wednesday. I've just been forgetting this past few weeks :( Sorry but with that please read, follow, fave and/or review!**

0000000000000000000000000

'_Will you go on a date with me?' _

The words flashed innocently on the commuter screen, an act of declaring his feelings to the one who had held his heart (unknowingly) for so long. His breath caught in his throat as his finger hovered over the send button, mind flashing over the possibility. Matt had known for a year that he was in love with Matthew, and had known for longer than a year that if he lost the other's friendship it would kill him. Scoffing he tossed the phone down onto the sofa beside him and flopped down, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes.  
The idea had been twisting and turning in his mind ever since the cheerful post had appeared on his dashboard and sent him into a pit of panic and despair.

_I'm gonna be in Ottawa for a few months visiting family! If anyone living there wants to meet up then just message me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_  
It was like all of Matt's Christmas' and birthdays had come at once and the thought terrified him. Matthew was… in one word, beautiful. And Matthew wasn't. It wasn't as if the other Canadian hadn't tried to convince Matt to post a photo of himself, but everytime Matt had refused, too ashamed to let Matthew see him. After all how could he compete with such an adorable cutie?  
He groaned, raising his head up slightly, only to let it fall back down onto the sofa cushion. The soft padding of paws caught his attention and he pushed himself up onto his elbows in order to brace himself before he was besieged by a fluffy dog that was more bear and tongue than animal. Laughter spilled out from his mouth as he tried in vain to prise the dog off of him, squirming away from the slobbering tongue, hand brushing against the cool metal The chime from his phone caused him to freeze, icy dread coiling into his lungs and sending him crashing to the floor as he stared numbly at the message flashing on the screen: **Message Sent.**  
Oh God. Matthew would hate him. He would be hated and everything was ruined. A cold nose pushed into his hand and he scratched Kumi's ear absently, trying to focus on breathing instead of giving into the reflexive urge to hold his breath until the stressful situation was over. A second chime from his phone sent him into an panic, unable to even click on the message icon above which a small red box hovered accusingly.

"What should I do Kumi?" he murmured, wrapping an arm around his dog and pulling the animal close to rest his head atop of his, "Fortune favours the bold and all that." He took a deep breath and clicked the icon, closing his eyes and pushing his face into the soft fur as the page loaded.

'_I'd love that! ʕ⌒▽⌒ʔ You're such a cutie btw~ _

Matt blinked, unable to understand the message before him. A cutie? Yes? This was… unexpected. Never even in his wildest dreams and imagination did he consider the fact that Matthew would agree to date him. The other Canadian didn't even know what Matt looked like!  
A second chime sounded and Matt refreshed the page with a leaden heart. Matthew must have realised his mistake. Matt was not expecting one of his own pictures to pop up. It was of Kumi, the dog balanced up on two legs with his ball in his mouth, but what caught Matt's eye was the red ring in the background. It was a reflection of him in one of the mirrors in background and Matt cringed away from his phone. He looked awful.  
A third chime. Another message?

_Told you that you were a cutie! ( ˘ ³˘)❤ 6pm at Mayfair Cinema on the 1st of Feb? Looking forward to meeting you for the first time. _

With shaking fingers and a feeling like he could take on the entire world with one hand behind his back, Matt replied:

_Looking forward to it chickadee ❤ _


	2. AN (All good)

Just a quick note as the second one wound up being quite long it's being posted separately as will subsequent chapters in theory :)

Edit: with the help of some very lovely advice I will be returning to the original idea of all in this one. Apologies for being an awkward sod but I am operating on little sleep and caffeine and therefore am prone to making stupid desicions and changing my mind. The 2nd one will still stand alone because I can't be bothered to move it.


	3. Making RVP

**Sorry about the mess yesterday. Next time I won't do anything while on little sleep :p Anyhow here's Day 03!**

000000000000000

It was a miserable looking Matthew that greeted the world that morning as the Canadian slowly raised his head from the pillow to peak at the silver of light from the ajar curtains before slamming his head back down and cocooning himself in the warm blankets.

"Matt?" He croaked, whimpering at the ache in his throat that even the smallest sound irritated and tried again, "Matt!"

The door was pushed open and Matt stuck his head into the dim room, toothbrush jammed into his mouth.

"'Eh?" He garbled, screwing up his face as he tried to pinpoint Matthew's location.

"I'm ill," Matthew groaned, voice breaking slightly at the end before he dived back under the blankets, body racked with coughs.

"Do you want pancakes then?" Matt asked, hovering in the doorframe and face creased with worry. Matthew nodded and then paused before sticking hand out of the warmth and giving Matt a thumbs up.

"Okay. I'll bring some up as soon as I can," the other Canadian said, carefully closing the door as silently as he could. Matthew sighed and curled into a ball before snagging Matt's discarded over shirt and snuggling into it.

"Okay. We need that and that and this and fuck where's the flour?" Matt hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible as he strode around the kitchen, locating the needed ingredients. Cupboards were left open in his wake as he plundered their contents and eventually emerged with everything he needed.

Disaster struck however as it was prone to doing when it came to measure out the elusive flour. A billowing white cloud escaped from the bag, whipping up into the air and hitting Matt in the face, covering him in a fine white powder.

Damn it!" He snarled, frantically rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair but only succeeded in spreading the whiteness further.

A quiet giggle from the corner caught his attention and he whipped around, causing another cloud to billow upwards and saw Matthew, propping himself up on the door frame with his duvet wrapped around him like a cloak.

"You sounded like you were having trouble," he croaked, gaze dancing over Matt's bare chest before lingering on his now white hair.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed," Matt shot back, beginning to mix the dry ingredients together, taking extra care to keep them in the bowl. Instead Matthew pulled a chair out and plopped down onto it, propping his head up on his elbow to watch Matt intently.

"My gorgeous boyfriend is cooking me pancakes in nothing but a pair of boxers. I'm not missing this for the world."

Matt bit back a bark of laughter and shook his head, returning to his task at hand and trying in vain to ignore the burning gaze of Matthew upon him.


	4. School

"Can't keep doing this," Matthew mumbled past Matt's incessantly bruising lips as the older leant his weight against the shelf, keeping Matthew willingly trapped against the bookcase.

"You're too cute for your own good," Matt growled back, reluctantly drawing away a few inches to inspect Matthew's blushing face which only darkened in colour under Matt's heated gaze.

"We're in the library," Matthew hissed back before stretching up on tiptoe to kiss Matt again before moving to kiss along his jawline, mouth scraping over rough stubble and sending a shiver down his spine.

"We're in the romance section, it's fine," Matt half groaned back as Matthew pressed a kiss to his ear love before repeating the sequence on the other side of his jaw.

The buzzing of a phone distracted him and Matthew glanced down at the miniscule space between them, before raising his head to look Matt in the eye.

"That's my brother," Matthew whispered, thumb coming up to replace what had been Matt's tongue in his mouth as he chewed anxiously on the nail.

"Well answer it then," Matt said simply, only raising an eyebrow as Matthew huffed and managed to work his phone out of the tight gap and stared at it for a moment.

"We're in the library," Matthew grumbled once more before flicking the phone open with a quiet, "Hello?"

"Hey bro!" Alfred crowed down the phone, "You busy?"

"I'm just doing some- eep! Work. Some work in the library," Matthew stuttered out, sending a glare to Matt who only shrugged, looking very proud of himself as Matthew rubbed at the new red bite mark that decorated Matthew's neck.

"Whatevs bro! Listen there's an awesome new-"

Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred burbled away in his ear as his concentration was torn between that and the warm demanding press of Matt's lips against his before the older student moved back a few inches, kissed him softly once again and whispered "Bye chickadee. Love you," Before walking away as Matthew silently responded as Matt returned to his classroom and Matthew returned to looking for a book, the only sign of their meeting a red bruise in pale skin.


	5. Favourite Movie

**Okay so my favourite movie is Alice In Wonderland so I hope you enjoy the Alice In Wonderland themed Drabble :)**

It had been so long Matt was no longer sure which was the real world and which was nothing more than a dream.

He did not know which he hoped was real anymore.

It seemed strange that it had been so long now that Matt could barely remembered the sensation of yellow sunlight on his skin, the feeling of a breeze through his hair that didn't chime or smell like strawberries, of rain that didn't stain your skin purple or that they no longer seemed strange to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Matthew asked, climbing onto Matt's lap and kissing him gently, filling Matt's mouth with the now familiar taste of mercury and elicting a growl from the other as he reflexively wrapped his hands in the smaller's hair, pulling him closer.

"Nothing," Matt mumbled back, gently prying Matthew's hat off his head an setting down before Matthew let out a giggle that bordered on hysteria and pushed his weight forward, muffling Matt's yelp and then groan of pain by crashing his lips against the others.

But all good things had to end.

"Matt!" He jolted awake, breath catching in his throat as he reflexively threw his hands up, expecting a card solider or Matthew with another bubbling concoction from the Queen.

"Matt?"

His thundering heart slowed as he took in the scene before him. His sister raised an eyebrow at him as his hands slowly lowered to grab hold of the bed covers, trying desperately reconcile the past few moments with what had just happened. He had been with Matthew, touches like fire blazing over his skin and a silvery laugh filling his ears with every demanding brush, kiss and nip. And then nothing. Nothing but a haunting blackness and an overwhelming sense of dread.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered, staring down at his bare hands in something close to amazement. The scars, the bandages. Where did they go when he moved from one world to the other? Where was the lasting imprint of Matthew's touch that seared itself onto his once unblemished skin because of the chemicals that had tainted his loves touch and mind?

"You need help Matt," she whispered, slowly sitting down next to him as if she was approaching a caged animal, "You can't keep living in dreams."

"But he is there Melanie," Matt replied, all emotion washed from his voice. She said nothing, only squeezed his hand gently and stood up, signalling to the hovering maid that it was now safe to enter.

"There's an engagement party today. Please don't do anything rash?"

"Like you wouldn't do anything to be with Madeley," Matt snarled back, her simple words causing an animalistic fury to bubble up through him.

"That's different and you know it!" She yelled back, leaping up from the bed to stand in front of him, hands balled bingo fists at her side.

"How?" He growled, pushing himself up to look over her, his extra inches not ferreting her in the slightest as she threw at him, "At least Madeline is real Matt!"

That knocked the fight right out of him and Matt sunk back down, too numb to protest anymore.

It was the flash of white that caught his attention, before the mocking smirk confirmed it. Matt was on his feet in a heartbeat, running after the humanoid rabbit who cackled over his shoulder as the guests let out disgusted noises as he left behind the girl he was meant to be proposing to. And then he was falling down down the rabbit hole, down towards Matthew for the last time.

"He looks so peaceful now."

"Let's leave them alone now dear. They need their space."

"I'm never leaving you again... Hatter."

"I'm glad to hear it... Alice."


	6. Mythology

**Heads up. I am immensely proud of this one too :)**

"You have got to stop doing this," Matt half groaned as Matthew muzzled his neck, nipping at the skin there enough to bring a bruise to the deathly pale skin.

"You have got to stop doing this," Matthew echoed, pulling back to fix Matt with a reproachful glare who raised his hands in surrender before pulling Matthew closer and reclaiming his lips desperately. Matt's hands were carefully unwound from the golden waves and Matthew grinned cheekily, winking before deliberately pushing Matt's hands into the curling metal of the throne. With a slightly mocking sigh he looped his fingers through the coils and kept them there as Matthew slowly and deliberately reached up to pull the tie out of his hair, delighting in the silent intake of breath as Matt's eyes fixated on the sight and Matthew leant down to brush his nose against the others, shoulders shaking in a silent giggle at the glare he received before kissing Matt, gently pushing his hands against the strong sculpted chest as Matt arched against him in a wordless plea.

"Please?" Matt whispered, eyes wide and begging as he complied with his boyfriends wishes to not move.

"Please?" Matthew echoed, whispering into his ear and feeling the full body shudder that ran up him before kissing him roughly, nipping at Matt's bottom lip hard enough to draw a bead of black blood to the surface before drawing away to Matt's anguished groan.

"My Lord?"

"My Lord?"

Matthew clapped his hands over his mouth, a look of anguish crossing over his face as reflexive tremors thundered through his former before he was enveloped in Matt's arms, raven feather cloak enveloping them both and disguising the cursed nymphs form.

"What?" He thundered, lilac eyes flashing red dangerously as the ghost crept closer, stomach pressed to the rocky ground and eyes shut tight against the Lord of the Dead's anger.

"What?" Matthew quietly whispered, words nothing more than a brush against Matt's chest as he felt the unmistakeably press of warm fingers against his chest, carefully prising each button out of its resting place with teasing scratches.

"My Lord, it's the God of Summer. He's looking for his son."

"My Lord, it's the God of Summer. He's looking for his son," Matthew mumbled, tone changing from teasing to worried as he glanced to at Matt from his position crouched over on his thighs and gaze travelling up the now bare chest.

"And what makes him think that he can come in here? Demanding answers from Death?" Matt growled, letting the darkness infused his voice and taking a twisted pleasure in both the way that the ghost pressed himself further into the floor and the way that Matthew shuddered against him.

"The fact that 'e is my son," Francis snarled, violently slamming the door open and causing piercing bright sunlight to spill into the shadowed room, creating a symphony of screams and howls to echo across the realm.

Matt didn't register Matthew frightened echos as the smaller curled into him as his father strode to the middle of the throne room, plants beginning to sprout underneath his feet to twine around them in a mockery of Matt's own coiling tattoos.

"And what gives you the right to be here Summer God?" Matt purred, slipping one hand underneath the coat in order to run a soothing hand up Matthew's trembling back as he leaned forward, silently calling a sword to his free hand.

"My son is mine, mortal," Francis hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he scanned the room, looking for any hint if Matthew as the young man let out a silent squeak and pushed himself closer to Matt's comforting half-embrace.

Matt said nothing, noticing the beads of perspiration that were beginning to gather on Francis' brow and a predatory smile slid onto his features and he settled back into the throne to wait.

"Bastard," Francis gasped out, face pale as he trembled violently before turning on his heel and stalking out of the Kingdom, movements eeirely graceful.

Matt waited for a few long heartbeats before he slowly nudged back the cloak allowing Matthew to peek out. He carefully stroked the nymphs cheek and Matthew gently pressed his face against it in a manner reminiscing of a cat before he leant up to press a gentle kiss to Matt's cheek, still trembling violently.

"I wish you could stay with me," Matt whispered, smoothing back Matthew's hair, kissing his forehead softly as he felt his own words being echoed back at him against his chest. They remained like that for a few heartbeats before Matthew began to wriggle in excitement, pushing at Matt's arms until the older released him. The nymph jumped down and beckoned for Matt, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Follow you?" Matt quieried, pushing himself and striding towards Matthew, only slowly down briefly to look down at his bare chest in amazement over the missing article of clothing before sloping his hand into Matthew's as the other chirped, "Follow you!" pulling Matt through the labyrinth of tunnels until they reached a semi open glade where a lone fruit tree stood proudly.

Matt slowed to a stop, gaze flickering in between the tree and Matthew.

"I don't understand," Matt said slowly, trying desperately to ignore the growing sense of dread in his gut, "You known you can't eat anything while you're here. It'll kill you."

Matthew echoed along with his words, before vehemently shaking his head as, "Kill you," came forth. Balancing on his tiptoes he tried in vain to reach for a pomegranate above his head, fingertips brushing the red skin before Matt reached up and radio plucked the elusive neuritis, depositing it safely in Matthew's hands before clasping his own trembling hands in front of him. A quick scrabble of sharp nails later and six seeds were sitting in Matthew's palm, ruby red bright against the pale skin.

"Six seeds for six months of your life," Matt breathed, Matthew echoing his words along with him. With a deep kiss and a mouthed 'Love you' the seeds were placed into Matthew's mouth and swallowed, condemning him to six months in the Kingdom of the Dead and the eternal love of its king.


End file.
